Star Wars Dominion War
by Ben Griggs
Summary: Sequal to Star Trek Return of the Jedi read and review no flames please recommend reading Star Trek Return of the Jedi first, wouldn't let me select star wars as the second catagory for some reason sorry if you got confused legal stuff on profile
1. Prolouge

Star Wars Dominion War

Prologue

Sequel to Star Trek Return of the Jedi. This time the now New Republic aids Starfleet in their fight against the Dominion. The story picks up with Picard and the _Enterprise_-E limping away from a fleet battle.

Captain Picard stood. "Are they pursuing?"

"No sir." Said Riker

"Good, I want estimates on damage repair."

"Aye sir."

"Sir, priority one message from Starfleet." Said the helmsman

"In my ready room Ensign" Picard said

"Yes sir"

Picard walked into his ready room and sat at his desk. The small viewscreen lit up and he saw Admiral Nechayev's face.

"Captain, I have disturbing news. The Dominion has invaded Betazed. Picard sat back, stunned. "In light of this news" she continued. "We are forced to try to find more allies. You remember giving aid to the Rebel Alliance from the Endocrine galaxy in their fight against the Empire. I've received a report from the Starbase stationed near the wormhole; the Rebellion has conquered Corascant making it a legitimate power. It now calls itself the New Republic. I want you to go through the wormhole and ask for their assistance. They should be happy to agree considering the aid we gave them earlier."

"Aye sir. Anything else Admiral?"

"No, that's all good luck Captain."

"Thank you Admiral Picard out."

Picard walked back out on the Bridge; "Helmsman set course for the Endocrine wormhole, maximum warp. Data how long will it take to reach the Endocrine wormhole? "Approximately six hours sir."

"Very well, Councilor Troi may I see you in my ready room please?"

"Yes Captain." She said. She got up and walked into his ready room followed by Picard.

"Deanna, I have disturbing news from your homeworld." He paused "the Dominion has invaded Betazed."

"How long before we can liberate it?"

"It may be awhile Deanna, but I can assure you we'll be sending a liberation force as soon as we can. Right now through we have a diplomatic mission. We're going into the Endocrine galaxy to ask for help from the now New Republic."

"The Rebellion, it destroyed the Empire?"

"Not quite, they just took a key planet in their galaxy. The Empire is little more than pockets of resistance now."

"They should be willing to help. Considering the fact that we gave them our technology."

"I agree. That's all Deanna, dismissed."


	2. Chapter 1 Returning the Favor

Star Wars Dominion War Chapter 1- Returning the favor

The U.S.S. _Enterprise_ arrived at the Endocrine galaxy wormhole and prepared to enter. Geordi brought the hyperdrive online again and they entered the wormhole. "Helmsman set course for planet Corescant. Geordi is the hyperdrive online yet?"

"Almost Captain, we're in the process of booting up the navicomp program that calculates hyperspace velocities."

"Very well, when it's up begin calculations to take us to Corescant. In the meantime set a course and engage at maximun warp. I'll be in my ready room." Picard left the bridge and went to the replicator "Tea, Earl Grey, hot." He said. The Tea materialized on the replicator and Picard picked it up and sat at his desk.

Picard was reviewing ship status reports when Geordi came over the comm. "Captain, the hyperdrive is operational and calculations are complete for course to Corescant."

"Very well, engage. Mr. Data estimated time of arrival."

"Just under three days Captain."

"Very well, I want the _Enterprise_ in ship-shape when we get there."

"Aye sir."

Three days later a sensor officer on one of the now New Republic Golan Space Defense Platforms said to his commander "Sir, we have an unidentified ship coming out of hyperspace. Unknown classification."

"Put it on viewer." Said the commander.

The commander recognized the ship immediately because he was at the Battle of Endor. "Open a channel to FleetCom, get me Admiral Ackbar."

"Aye sir, channel up."

"Ackbar here Commander what is it?"

"Sir the _Enterprise_ has entered the system."

"Jean-Luc? Thank you for informing me commander, have the _Enterprise_ pull into synchronous orbit above the planet."

"Mr. Data, any response to our hails?"

"No sir, hold on I'm getting a response…they're requesting we go into synchronous orbit sir and that Admiral Ackbar will be contacting us shortly."

"Very well, helmsman put us in synchronous orbit. Notify me when Admiral Ackbar contacts us."

"Aye sir."

It was one hour before the Admiral spoke to Picard.

"My apologies for the delay Captain, we had trouble modifying the communications systems down here as we just took the planet but a few months ago. What can I do for you?"

"Three years ago the Federation aided you in your fight against the Empire."

"Yes and we appreciate the help."

"The Federation is in the midst of its own conflict now, and we're losing. Starfleet command sent me to formally ask for New Republic assistance."

"Of course Captain. I have to speak with the other Commands but you have my support. Would you care to beam down? I'm sure your crew would enjoy some rest."

"Thank you Admiral, our transporters are offline at the moment so we'll be taking shuttles down, if you could get us coordinates for the New Republic Military Command."

"Yes Captain, transmitting."

"We'll be down momentarily."

"We'll be expecting you."

Picard turned to the turbolift. "Away team shuttle bay one. Number One, you have the bridge."

Worf, Data, Picard, Troi, and Geordi met in the shuttle bay. They got in the shuttle and took off. As they neared the atmosphere, traffic control contacted them and told them they would receive an escort. Minutes later two X-wings came alongside the shuttle. Picard nodded to the pilots who in turn led them down into the planet and to the Military Command Center of the New Republic. The shuttle landed and the two X-wings peeled off, heading for their own base. Admiral Ackbar met them on the landing pad. "Captain, if you will please follow me."

He nodded and followed Ackbar into the Council Chambers. Mon Mothma, Leia Organa, and several Admirals and Generals he did not know were already there. "Captain Picard, Admiral Ackbar, welcome please have a seat." Said Mon Mothma.

They sat down in chairs across from the council. "Captain, in light of the aid you provided to the Rebellion we are inclined to help you. However it will take some time to assemble a fleet, so if you like your crew can take some well deserved leave time."

"Thank you Mon Mothma, and yes I believe my crew could use some rest however, we have repairs to complete, and as soon as those are done I'll prepare shore leave."

"Very well, I'm sure you and Admiral Ackbar would like to discuss more tactical issues. If there are no further things to discuss this meeting is adjourned."

Picard and the away team walked back to the shuttle, Admiral Ackbar asked to accompany them back to the _Enterprise_. He wanted to learn about the enemy that has defeated the Federation so many times. The shuttle took off again and landed in the _Enterprise's_ shuttlebay. Geordi went to organize repair teams, Picard, Ackbar, Troi, Worf and Data all got in a turbo lift to the bridge. Picard and Ackbar went into his ready room. Picard handed Ackbar a PAD containing all known information about the Dominion.

"The Dominion is the most powerful military force we've ever encountered. Their soldiers, the Jem'Hadar are genetically engineered for the express purpose of fighting. Their allies the Cardassians are heavy fighters as well. They have displayed a remarkable ability to build ships and clone troops. That's another thing, the Jem'Hadar are all clones. As you can see from the losses we've sustained we are in desperate need of allies. The Klingons are our only ally right now and they are barely holding themselves."

"Captain, your Federation helped us greatly in our fight against the Empire. We are more than willing to help you. If you will give me a list of vulnerable positions, I can send reinforcements to those locations as soon as the fleet mobilizes."

"Thank you Admiral, we have an upcoming operation however that will require your ships." he turned the viewscreen around. On it was a map of the area surrounding Deep Space Nine. "This space station is the key. The Dominion came through a wormhole in this system and have taken the station. The wormhole has been mined but it's only a matter of time before they detonate it. We need to take the station back as soon as possible."

"Hmmm alright where would you like my fleet to rendezvous with yours?"

"When they get through the wormhole, have them rendezvous at Starbase 375. Admiral Ross and Captain Sisko are planning the operation; I think they will appreciate the assistance."

"Very well Captain, if you will excuse me I have orders to prepare."

"Of course Admiral."

The Admiral left his ready room and took a shuttle down to Fleet Command. One week later the _Enterprise_ had been repaired and the crew was on shore leave. Admiral Ackbar contacted the _Enterprise_ and told Picard that the New Republic Fleet would mobilize near the wormhole. "It will take a few days for all the ships to get there but I suggest you be there too."

"Of course Admiral, Picard out. Data cancel shore leave and get everyone back up here as fast as you can."

"Yes sir."

"Once everyone is aboard set a course for the wormhole and engage when ready."

"Aye sir."

It took about two hours to get all crew back aboard the _Enterprise_. The computer made the necessary calculations and was ready by the time everyone was accounted for. The _Enterprise_ made the jump into hyperspace. Three days later they were back at the wormhole. Sometime later the Fleet began to arrive. At first it was two or three ships at a time. Then they began to arrive en masse. Mon Calamari Cruisers, captured Star Destroyers.

Even the _Executer_ which had been renamed the _Emancipator_ came. The _Emancipator_ had been heavily modified with Federation technology. It not only had the hundreds of turbolasers and ion cannons but the Rebels added several small pulse defense phasers all around the ship to deal with fighters. Some of the proton torpedo launchers carried photon or quantum torpedoes instead. The shields were also exstesivily modified. The domes on the towers were removed and the generators placed inside along with a set of Starfleet issue shield generators. The ship also carried several transporter rooms. Even the starfighters were modified with rear phasers to protect them and a miniaturized set of Starfleet shields in addition to their own. By now most ships in the New Republic had the same modifications.

Smaller ships, fighters, Nebulon-B Frigates, Corellian Gunships all modified types, added to the number of ships. After three hours of continuously arriving ships. The number stood at about 600 ships, not counting fighters.

Once the fleet was ready the _Enterprise_ led the way into the wormhole. Picard told the stations not to be alarmed when it saw so many ships coming out of the wormhole. Picard also contacted Admiral Nechayev who in turn contacted Admiral Ross and Captain Sisko and told them to expect reinforcements. It took a whole hour for the entire New Republic Fleet to come through the wormhole. When it was done they oriented toward Starbase 375 and jumped to hyperspace.

Four days afterwards the New Republic Fleet arrived at Starbase 375. Admiral Ackbar met with Ross and Sisko and agreed on a battle plan. This now called for elements of the 5th, 6th, and 7th, fleets to rendezvous at the Starbase. The Klingons would hopefully send whatever ships they could. However five days before the operation commenced a courier arrived with news that the Dominion was taking down the minefield in three days. Sisko suggested they go with whatever ships they had. Ross and Ackbar agreed and Sisko led the assault.

Sisko was on the Defiant and said "Ensign, inform all ships to prepare to move out. Sisko to Ackbar prepare to jump into hyperspace on my mark."

"Standing by Captain."

"Mark."

The Federation and New Republic Fleets all made the jump to hyperspace. (Since the encounter with the Rebellion all Starfleet vessels had been outfitted with hyperdrives but were never used except in emergency conditions because of the power required.) Those at the Starbase saw ships jumping into hyperspace continuously for about an hour and a half.


	3. Chapter 2 Battle to Retake Deep Space 9

Star Wars Dominion Wars-Chapter 2 Battle to retake Deep Space Nine

The Federation and New Republic Fleets came out of hyperspace just inside the Bajoran system. They detected the Dominion Fleet ahead. Sensors registered twelve-hundred and fifty-four ships. The Federation and Republic Fleets formed up so everyone had a clear shot. "Full stop." Said Sisko.

"All Federation ships target the Cardassians. Republic ships target Dominion ships."

"Acknowledged."

"Fire on my mark…Fire!"

The fleet opened fire en masse. Long range photon torpedoes, turbolaser, and proton torpedo fire ripped into the Dominion fleet. Jem'Hadar fighters flash vaporized due to the volume of fire. Cardassian Galor-class destroyers fell one by one to photon torpedo barrages. Dominion cruisers fell under multiple proton torpedo impacts. The point defense systems used by the enemy ships were good but not enough to stem the tide of explosives and energy.

"Cease fire, all ships cease fire. Report Mr. O'Brian."

"Sir the initial barrage took out three hundred Dominion and Cardassian ships. Another couple of barrages like that and we could destroy the fleet without losing a single ship if we keep our distance."

"We don't have the time. Sisko to all ships prepare to engage same targets, Federation on the Cardassians and Republic on the Dominion. Anyone who gets through that fleet doesn't stop until they reach Deep Space Nine."

"Admiral Ackbar to all ships launch fighters in a defensive screen, X-wings, Y-wings, B-wings, are to attack Jem'Hadar Cruisers, A and E-wings engage Jem'Hadar fighters."

A stream of acknowledgements came over the comm. Hundreds of fighters of all kinds poured out of the Republic ships instantly gaining torpedo lock on Dominion ships. They all fired at once thousands of proton torpedoes hit the Dominion ships, and just some of the shockwaves destroyed many more ships. The Federation ships were faring just as well against the Cardassians. Galor-class destroyers stood no chance against multiple Galaxy-class starships. Cardassian attack ships also fell quickly. Some to the marksmanship of the _Defiant_'s tactical officer.

Soon the Dominion fleet's line began to crumble under the weight of the Republic and Federation ships. Damar reported to Dukat "Sir, our lines are crumbling, the Federation seems to have a new ally."

"There is nothing to worry about in exactly four minutes thousands of Dominion ships will come pouring through that wormhole. Even the Federation's new allies wouldn't stand up to so many ships." Replied Dukat.

"Sir, it's the _Defiant_, it is entering the wormhole."

"Don't worry, Sisko doesn't stand a chance."

A few minutes later the _Defiant_ came back out of the wormhole. It closed. No Dominion ships came out. "Where are they?!"

"Time to start packing." Said the Vorta advisor.

"Contact our forces in the Alpha Quadrant, tell them to fall back to Cardassian territory." Said the shape shifter.

"Sir, our entire fleet has been destroyed." Damar reported

The Republic and Federation fleets jumped to hyperspace and came out again near Deep Space Nine. The Republic ships deployed Assault ships filled with soldiers. The ships attached to the docking ports. Republic troops spilled out onto the promenade. They soon spread out and headed for the Command Center. They reached it and met little resistance. Other teams however reported heavy resistance near some docking ports. The Jem'Hadar put up a fierce defense as the Founder got to her ship. It departed before the Republic troops could board it. The Federation had retaken Deep Space Nine.


	4. Chapter 3 Liberation of Betazed

Star Wars Dominion War Chapter 3-Liberation of Betazed

Sisko met Ackbar in the wardroom of Deep Space Nine. "Admiral, Captain Picard contacted me with a special request to make of you. One of our planets, Betazed is still under Dominion control. This planet happens to be the homeworld of the _Enterprise_'s counselor."

"Yes I've met her Councilor Troi."

"The same. A cloaked Klingon Bird of Prey made a reconnaissance sweep of the system." He handed Ackbar a PAD "It is not heavily fortified in space but on the ground the Jem'Hadar are dug in. From the way I saw your ships fight in the most recent battle you should be able to take just the _Emancipator_ to deal with the space defenses."

"Thank you Captain I'll get right on it."

Ackbar walked out of the wardroom and to his shuttle. He went back to the _Emancipator_ and ordered it to make calculations to jump to lightspeed on a course for Betazed. He reviewed the defenses the Dominion had in place over Betazed.

Five Jem'Hadar Cruisers, six squadrons of Jem'Hadar attack ships, and two Battle Cruisers. On the ground there were over 100,000 Jem'Hadar concentrated in pockets all over the planet's surface. Some of these were outside civilian population centers so he could bombard those into dust. The other bases were in the centers of cities and town and would have to be taken by force.

"Ackbar to bridge, what is our ETA to Betazed?"

"About two days sir."

"Very well, I want a meeting will all battalion and platoon leaders in one hour."

"Yes sir."

An hour later the soldiers were assembled in one of the many large pilot's briefing rooms. There was much talk until the Admiral walked in and took a spot next to a large holoprojector. "ATTENTION!"

Every soldier in the room instantly snapped to attention.

"Be seated."

They sat down.

"I have brought you here to familiarize you with the enemy you will face on the ground."

Ackbar pressed a button and an image of a Jem'Hadar soldier came up. "These are the Jem'Hadar; they are genetically engineered for one purpose. To fight and die for the Dominion. They are equipped with plasma rifles and sidearms. They are slightly stronger than humans so species that are stronger than humans by our standards shouldn't have a problem with them if it comes to hand-to-hand combat. Reports from the Federation seem to indicate that they favor old-fashioned infantry charges in favor of defending a position. We are going to liberate one of the Federations worlds. There are 100,000 Dominion troops on this planet scattered around it. They have some bases outside civilian population centers so most of the fighting will take place in the city since we plan to bombard the bases outside the cities and towns from space."

Ackbar nodded to several adjuncts that passed out datapads containing more detailed information. "You are receiving a data pad with more data on it. Familiarize not only yourself but your platoons as well. Over the next two days there will be battle drills in the simulators so get ready. Dismissed."

Two days later the _Emancipator_ came out of hyperspace in orbit above Betazed. The Jem'Hadar space forces immediately engaged. Ackbar ordered the ship's tactical officer to open fire on the cruisers and battle cruisers. "Launch all fighters; have them target the Jem'Hadar fighters." He ordered.

Twelve squadrons of starfighters poured out of the _Emancipator's_ hanger bays. They immediately turned on the Jem'Hadar and swarmed the enemy fighters. The _Emancipator_ was having little difficulty with the larger Dominion ships. The ship rumbled. "Sir forward shields down to eighty percent."

"Concentrate fire on one ship at a time."

The _Emancipator's_ turbolaser crews obeyed and battered down the shields on one cruiser, then tore it apart, they then shifted to the next ship, and the next. Soon all the Jem'Hadar Cruisers and Battle Cruisers were destroyed. "Damage and tactical reports" he ordered.

"Sir, overall shield strength at eighty percent and charging." Said one officer

"Sir, our fighters report that all but three Jem'Hadar fighters have been destroyed with minimal losses to our ships." said another officer.

"Very good recover our fighters and destroy the remaining enemy ships. Then prepare troop transports. Also locate all Dominion facilities outside cities and towns."

"Aye sir."

The Republic fighters landed in the hanger bay. The last three Jem'Hadar fighters made suicide runs at the _Emancipator_ but the shields held without a problem. "Sir we've located the majority of the Jem'Hadar concentrations outside the cities."

"Good lock on turbolasers to those coordinates. I want every shot to be on the base itself nowhere else, understood?"

"Yes sir, targeting…locked."

"Fire."

Sheets of turbolaser fire rained down on one then three then five separate bases were instantly vaporized. The surrounding areas were not even singed. "Well done. Now launch troop transports, set landing zones for locations close to Jem'Hadar bases inside cities."

"Aye sir."

Six transports full of troops left the hanger bay. They all landed near the largest Jem'Hadar base. The Jem'Hadar mounted an ambush but the Republic troops held their own. when the last Jem'Hadar soldier went down they moved on. The _Emancipator_ in orbit kept targeting Dominion bases outside major cities as it orbited. After a week of heavy fighting on Betazed the last Dominion outpost had been wiped out. The planet was in the hands of the New Republic. Ackbar contacted Picard with the news.

"Admiral Ackbar what can I do for you?"

"Captain, I am pleased to report that the Dominion has been driven off Betazed."

"That's wonderful news I'll inform Starfleet Command so we can get some ships out there. In the meantime I suggest that you dispatch maybe a small fleet to relive the _Emancipator_."

"Yes thank you Captain I will do so at once."

"Picard out."

"Ackbar to bridge."

"Bridge here sir."

"Open a channel to taskforce Alpha."

"Channel open sir."

The holographic form of General Solo came up.

"Yes Admiral what can I do for you."

"Bring your taskforce to the planet Betazed. I want you to hold it until Federation reinforcements arrive. There are likely to be some raids after news of the liberation reaches the enemy so the _Emancipator_ is going to stay until you get here."

"Yes Admiral, we're beginning calculations to make the jump to lightspeed now. We should arrive in two days."

"We'll be expecting you General, Ackbar out."

The hologram disappeared. "Ackbar to bridge put us in a standard patrol pattern."

"Aye sir."

"Launch reconnaissance squadrons, I want them on the outer edges of the system watching for any Jem'Hadar or Cardassian ships that might make a run at us."

"Acknowledged sir."


	5. Chapter 4 Going on the Offensive

Star Wars Dominion War-Chapter 4 Going on the Offensive

After the Republic had retaken Betazed, Starfleet Command decided to go on the offensive. They and the Klingons launched raids against Dominion outposts. One particular raid had the combined forces of Federation, Klingon, and New Republic ships. They attacked a series of Jem'Hadar bases, strafing them once then going into warp or lightspeed to the next target. After a month of raids, Starfleet decided it was time to invade Cardassia. They choose Captain Sisko to lead the invasion.

Sisko, after looking at select targets and systems, chose the Chintoka system. The planets defenses were weak: Five squadrons of Jem'Hadar fighters. However intelligence learned that the Cardassians had placed several "Orbital Weapon Platforms" and although they were not yet operational this new development forced Starfleet to step up their plans to invade.

"My fleet is ready to go right now." Said Ackbar.

"Ok, you go on ahead, we'll relive you once you've taken the planet." Said Sisko.

The New Republic Fleet left the station and jumped into hyperspace.


	6. Chapter 5 First Battle of Chintoka

Star Wars Dominion War- Chapter 5- First battle of Chintoka

Six hours later they came out of hyperspace just outside the system.

"Looks like we're in luck Admiral, the Orbital Weapon Platforms are still offline." Said one officer.

"Jem'Hadar fighters bearing 959 mark 031"

"Very good, alter course to intercept."

"Aye sir."

"Order the fleet to launch all fighters, tell them to take down the defensive grid."

"Aye sir."

A moment later hundreds of fighters streamed out of the fighter bays. They all headed toward the defensive grid. The Jem'Hadar meanwhile had engaged the Republic fleet. They made one pass through the whole fleet. The Republic ships didn't fire just yet. The Jem'Hadar were coming around for another pass. When they were in the middle of the fleet Ackbar said "Now".

The entire fleet opened fire vaporizing the small fleet in an instant.

"Ackbar to Antilles."

"Antilles here"

"How much of the defensive grid has been destroyed?"

"Sir, we've neutralized the grid above one of the planets. We also found what appeared to be the generators for the platforms but we took that out too. We're headed to the other planet now."

"Good job." Turning to the man in charge of his ground forces he said "prepare your troops for assault."

"Yes sir."

The General ran off to his ships. A moment later a hundred more ships launched from the fleet. Half of them landed on the first planet. The other half went to the second planet. The fighters were still in the process of destroying the platforms when the transports landed on the second planet.

Several landing zones were quickly established on both planets and the Republic concentrated its troops in those areas. Republic troops in small teams raided the Jem'Hadar and Cardassian bases. 

Once the armies were down, they launched a concerted effort to capture the planet. After two weeks of intense fighting the two planets had been captured. However the Dominion with its new Breen allies launched a counter attack. Just as they got to the system however, the combined Federation, Klingon and now Romulan fleets arrived to relive the Republic ships. They were immediately engaged by the Dominion forces, and the Republic ships rushed to help. Fighters swarmed the larger ships causing heavy damage. Even the Breen's new energy dissipater weapon was rendered ineffective due to the large number of ships. The Federation Alliance quickly overwhelmed the Dominion reinforcements. The good guys won again.


	7. Chapter 6 Cardassian Freedom

Chapter 7 Cardassian Freedom

Soon after the Argolis array was destroyed the Federation received word that the Cardassians were rebelling against the Dominion. Luke Skywalker and Major Kira along with Odo and Garak were dispatched to help.

The Republic fleet was organized into several taskforces and sent to liberate many key Federation worlds while the Federation, Romulan and Klingon fleets staged deep strikes into Dominion territory. Within two months the Dominion had been pushed back almost to Cardassia itself. Luke, Kira, Odo, Garak, Damar and other Cardassians launched a final assault on Dominion headquarters during which the Federation-Republic fleet launched their final assault on Cardassia. Admiral Ross was talking to Sisko during the battle. "Ben we've got to find a way to turn the Dominion's left flank."

"It's too well protected but the lines are spread pretty thin in the middle."

"Sir the Romulan flagship has been destroyed their lines are crumbling."

"Fine you and Ackbar hit the left, Martok and I will hit the center."

"Aye sir, Sisko to Ackbar."

"Ackbar here."

"Have some of your cruisers hit the left flank we'll provide cover fire."

"Acknowledged."

Five Mon Cal Cruisers, three Star Destroyers and the _Emancipator_ along with their remaining fighters turned to port and hit the enemy fleet guarding the flank.

While the Republic fleet was in the midst of its assault the Cardassian ships started to attack the other Dominion ships.

Reports soon reached the Fleet that said the Dominion was destroying Cardassian cities and millions of people were dying.

On Cardassia the Rebel team ran down the halls of Dominion headquarters meeting little resistance and headed for the control room.

In the control room the Vorta advisor heard phaser fire outside, pointing to two Jem'Hadar he said "You two get out there and see that NOONE gets through that door." Pointing to the other two he said "You stay here, in case they fail."

Soon the guard's screams were heard as they were cut in half by a flying lightsaber. The door opened and the guard closest to the door took a shot in the chest. The one on the other side 

of the room managed to get a shot off but was killed when his shot was deflected back at him by a lightsaber. The team rushed in and secured the room.

Soon afterwards the Federation fleet surrounded the planet.

After Odo healed the shapeshifter she surrendered to the Federation.

The Dominion war was over.

With the treaty signed and Dominion forces pulling out of the Alpha quadrant, Admiral Ackbar, Chancellor Martok, and Captain Picard signed a trade agreement between the Federation, Klingon Empire and the New Republic, which would improve relations between the three nations immensely, eventually an officer exchange program was started to further cooperation between the states in future military actions.


End file.
